Currently, a naked-eye 3D display in a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic display technology has been concerned.
A principle of the naked-eye 3D display is shown in FIG. 1. A display device at least includes a display panel 200 and an optical grating 100 located on a light emitting side of the display panel 200. The optical grating 100 may gather light emitted from the display panel 200 to its focus, so that light emitted from left-eye pixels of the display panel 200 is emitted towards a viewer's left eye, and light emitted from right-eye pixels is emitted towards the viewer's right eye, thereby to achieve a 3D display effect.
For the naked-eye 3D display, what is most concerned about is stereoscopic display effect. Viewing regions on the light emitting side of the display device are right-eye viewing regions and left-eye viewing regions arranged at intervals. When human eyes are located in two adjacent right-eye viewing region and left-eye viewing region, a stereoscopic image may be seen. However, since that an arrangement between an optical grating and a test angle cannot be absolutely precise, the naked-eye 3D image display containing 2D (two-dimensional) stray light is resulted, thereby causing some crosstalk problems in the naked-eye 3D display and seriously affecting the naked-eye image display effect.
In general, crosstalk in the naked-eye 3D stereoscopic display is evaluated by being perceived by human eyes, which cannot accurately evaluate crosstalk in the naked-eye stereoscopic display. Until present, effective solutions have not been proposed yet to solve the problem of accurately measuring a crosstalk value in the naked-eye 3D display, to objectively and accurately evaluate the crosstalk in the naked-eye 3D display.